With a Tender Kiss
by CrueFan21
Summary: Kristoff knows how much Anna loves poetry, so he decides to write a poem for her. A Kristanna oneshot.


With a Tender Kiss

 **A/N: This is a really short story, but I thought it was pretty sweet nonetheless. Enjoy!**

* * *

One afternoon, Kristoff sat on a bench in the courtyard with a quill and a piece of paper in his hands. After thinking about it for some time, he decided that he was going to write Anna a poem. He knew how much she loved poetry, for he'd seen her read dozens of books on the subject. She was especially fond of Shakespeare's sonnets, a lot of which were very romantic. Kristoff read some of her favorite poems himself, and was inspired to write something like that for Anna. However, Kristoff wanted to write a poem that showed just how much Anna meant to him. He loved her so much, so those feelings had to come out onto the paper. Kristoff had never been the creative type. Sure, he occasionally carved some figures in ice, but they were nothing special. They were definitely nothing compared to what Elsa could make. After reading through many of Shakespeare's poems, Kristoff felt that he had enough inspiration to say what he wanted to say.

"Ok, Sven, here it goes," he said, holding the quill to the piece of paper. Kristoff took a deep breath, letting all of his emotions flow out of him onto the paper. The entire time that he wrote, he thought about Anna; the mere image of her was enough to inspire him creatively. A few minutes later, he finished, and read over what he wrote. Kristoff read the poem several times, only to feel that it wasn't good enough. "This is nothing compared to what guys like Shakespeare, and John Dunne wrote," he said.

"Anna would never like this, Sven."

"I wouldn't like what, Kristoff?" a voice came from not too far away.

Kristoff looked up to see Anna walking towards him. Kristoff quickly balled up the piece of paper, and threw it behind the bushes.

"Uh…Nothing! I was just saying to Sven that you probably wouldn't like harvesting ice. It's a pretty tough job," Kristoff lied.

Anna smirked. "And what makes you say that? You think I'm not tough enough for it?"

Kristoff could barely speak. "I didn't say that…I mean…

"Come on, buddy boy, let's go up to the mountains, and you can show me how it's done," Anna said, pulling Kristoff to his feet.

"Uh… OK! I'll go get the sleigh ready. Come on Sven!"

The reindeer followed Kristoff out of the courtyard. When they were both gone, Anna went behind the bushes to see what Kristoff had thrown away. It was obviously something important if he didn't want her to see it.

She unfolded the piece of paper, and read its contents.

 **For Anna,**

 _With A Tender Kiss:_

 _With a tender kiss, she lifts my troubles away._

 _A simple touch of the lips and I feel reborn._

 _Like a ship returning from sea, I am home._

 _Into the arms of my love, where I feel my heart flutter._

 _Deep within her eyes, I see the world so clear._

 _The joys of life reflected in two crystal pools of blue._

 _An echo of silence occurs when I'm by her side._

 _As if time has stopped all for the grace of love,_

 _I feel a passion I cannot deny._

 _Forever lost in the moment of ecstasy, my head begins to spin._

 _The sound of her soft voice tingles down my spine._

 _A sense of triumph leaps from within my soul._

 _When my heart has fallen, and I can't see the light,_

 _She takes me by the hand, and shows me the gifts of heaven._

 _With a tender kiss, she gives me no reason to cry._

 _What a blessing it is, to have an angel by my side._

The words were enough to bring tears to Anna's eyes. They were happy tears of course, but tears nonetheless. She had read many poems throughout the years, but none were even close to being as romantic as this one. When she was little, she dreamed of a man one time feeling like this about her. Now that she had Kristoff, she never imagined that a love like that could be so powerful. This poem was more than just an enjoyable read; it was a soul touching one.

Anna met up with Kristoff near the entrance to the castle. When she saw him, she ran up to him, and leapt into his arms, giving him a deep, passionate kiss on the lips. Kristoff was surprised for a moment, but quickly gave in to her pleasant welcoming.

When they two parted, Kristoff smiled. "What was that about?" he asked.

Anna smiled in return. "Nothing. I just love you so much, that's all."

"Well, I love you too. Are you ready to go?"

"You bet I am."

* * *

 **A/N: Like I said, it's short, but I thought it was sweet. Let me know your thoughts!**


End file.
